


Is That What They Say?

by 191615311



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, Durin Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191615311/pseuds/191615311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next thing she says is clearly addressed to Kili: “Freak.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That What They Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about half an hour for the prompt "freak" on tumblr.
> 
> http://191615311.tumblr.com/post/47009472558/writing-prompt
> 
> Sorry about the quality. I didn't read it over and neither did anyone else.

Kili is playing just outside the forge when it happens. Fili is at his lessons, ones Kili is not yet old enough to attend. The first sign of trouble is a thump, accompanied by a yelp of pain. Thorin sets aside the piece he’s working on and heads toward the door, propped slightly open to allow him to keep at least an ear on Kili when he does not have an eye to spare. He’d started the day with Kili inside the shop but the dwarfling had quickly succumbed to boredom without his brother there to entertain him. Kili had begged and begged until Thorin allowed him outside to play, leaving him with firm instructions to stay in sight of the door at all times.

When he pushes the door open the sight that greets him is not at all what he expects. He expects an accident maybe, a child with a scraped elbow or knee, maybe nothing at all. Often enough a child forgets their injuries within moments, up and playing again before anyone really knows what happened. But not this time. This time the sight that greets him is Kili, flat on his back on the ground and surrounded by a group of children. Most of them are dwarves but there’s a human child, likely much older than the rest in relative terms and nearly Thorin’s height, looming over him. The human child has his foot planted in the center of Kili’s chest and Kili is glaring defiantly up at him.

“Come on, fight back!” The human child is goading him. Kili remains where he is, struggling up onto his elbows. The glare lasts a moment longer before Kili catches sight of Thorin making his way toward them and his expression melts from anger to fear.

“He does not have it in him.” One of the dwarven children spits, prodding Kili with her foot. The next thing she says is clearly addressed to Kili: “Freak.” As if that’s all there is to say.

Thorin grabs both the human boy and the dwarven girl the moment he’s close enough to do so. The girl shrieks as they both stumble back, the others scattering. The boy yelps in pain, Thorin’s grip tight enough to bruise. No permanent damage will be done but it hurts in the moment and he’ll have a mark for a day or two. “What do you think you are doing?” His voice is sharp and the dwarf girl flinches, dropping her head in respect.

“Nothing he doesn’t deserve.” The boy protests.

“Rhonnyn!” The girl hisses. “You know not to whom you speak!”

“Yeah? Who then? His da? Does he need a caregiver still?”

“You do not know who _he_ is.” The girl protests before turning her face up to Thorin. “We did not mean anything by it, honest my king, Rhonnyn did not know he was a prince.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Thorin snarls, taken by his anger for a moment before a hand lands on his arm and he looks down. Kili is standing there, staring up at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Uncle, let them go.” His voice is calm and in that moment he seems to hold a level of maturity Thorin has not seen even Fili wield yet. “They speak the truth, Rhonnyn knows not who I am and the others merely follow him.”

“Kili…” Thorin begins but finds he doesn’t have it in him to deny Kili his request. Before he lets them go, however, he spins the children around to face him. “Do not ever do that again. Not to my nephew, not to _anyone_.”

Once he’s sent them on their way he looks back to Kili. His nephew is brushing dirt off his clothing and straightening his hair but stops when he catches Thorin’s gaze. “They have _no right_! You should not have allowed them to do such things!”

“I used to fight back.” Kili shrugs. “I found it only made them happy. If I fail to react they are angry and disappointed. I will not give them the satisfaction.”

“They have done this before?” Thorin has half a mind to go after them now, but they are long gone.

“They always do. Not when you or Fili are around, they know not to treat a prince that way in front of the king. The ones who know who I am, anyway.” Kili tugs at the hem of his shirt. “They merely speak the truth.”

Thorin kneels in front of Kili, tries to swallow his anger as he grips his nephew’s shoulder’s tight. He will not allow Kili to believe this. “You are _not_ a freak.”

“I look like one.” Kili’s tone is light but Thorin can feel him trembling, can see the shine of unshed tears in his eyes. “I am ugly and I like strange things, things unfitting for a dwarf. I will never have a full beard. I am unworthy of the line of Durin. I may as well be an _elf_. I look enough like one I must be a half-breed at least.”

“Is that what they say?”

Kili nods miserably and Thorin pulls his nephew into his chest, holding Kili tight. “They are wrong.” Thorin tells him. “You look like your mother and certainly not an elf. In fact, I think you are very handsome, and so will many lads and lasses when you come of age.” He tucks a strand of hair behind Kili’s ear. “And you are a true Durin, no matter what anyone says.”

“What about what you say?”

“Only I get to say if you are a true Durin.” Thorin presses a kiss to Kili’s forehead, holds him a moment longer before standing up. “Why not go find your brother and tell Balin to let him out early today?”

“Alright!” Kili’s smile brightens suddenly and it’s like the whole experience has been erased. “Thanks Uncle Thorin!”

Thorin watches him as he runs off, vowing to keep a closer eye on his nephew from now on. He will do everything in his power to prevent this from happening ever again.


End file.
